The Moffitt requests $248,588 in annual direct costs for support of Administration personnel, totaling 2.10 FTE. The budget request represents less than 4% of the total CCSG request and is less than 1% of Moffitt's total Research Administration operational budget. Since all research activities at Moffitt are cancer-related, support of research is in direct support of the Cancer Center Support Grant and is composed of three primary functions: Program Administration, Shared Resource Oversight, and Research Administration. Program administrative support is provided at the division level (Basic Science, Prevention & Control, Translational Science, and Clinical Investigations) with dedicated staff led by a Division Administrator who provides support for the programs and faculty within their division. Shared Resource Oversight occurs through alignment and allocation of functions to specific administrative groups: Laboratory Operations; Clinical Trials Office; Tissue; and Cell Therapies. Research Administration represents a collection of Offices that provide a range of support activities including: Institutional Support Services; Sponsored Research; Grant and Contract Accounting; Research Costs Analysis; Clinical Trials Finance; Protocol Review and Support; and Institutional Regulatory Affairs. The administration of research activities for the Cancer Center is organized under Michael Benedict, PharmD, who reports to Dr. Dalton through the Director of the Moffitt Research Institute (MRI) and Associate Center Director for Cancer Prevention and Control, Dr. Sellers. In addition to reporting to the Director of the MRI, Dr. Benedict has functional responsibilities to all Associate Center Directors. Leadership has changed since the last submission. Dr. Benedict, was recruited back to the Cancer Center to serve as Vice President for Clinical Investigations, and in July 2009, was appointed the sole Vice President for Research.